


Twenty Minutes Alone

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They're so perfect for each other, doing the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Muse, <a href="https://www.meangreenlimabean.tumblr.com">MeanGreenLimaBean</a>, gave me an idea: </p><p>"It just occured to me that Misha probably looks up fanart and fics for Vicky because she loves that shit. The kinkier the better."</p><p>Happy birthday, bby!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Minutes Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meangreenlimabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meangreenlimabean/gifts).



“Oh, my God! Vicki! Come see this!” 

_ What now, _ she thinks setting the plate down on the counter. Misha has been at the computer for about a half an hour now and she’s been humoring him by coming to look at each piece of fan art he deems worthy of her scrutiny. 

She has to admit, though, the last one he found was adorable. It was Team Free Will playing  [ Twister ](http://supersupersupernatural666.tumblr.com/post/134097513236) with Dean sprawled over Castiel while Sam gives them the biggest bitchface ever. Misha suggested that maybe they try to get Jen and Dani over to give that one a whirl. She said only if she and Dani get to be Dean and Cas. 

Misha had been agreeable to that idea. 

So, back down the hall she goes to see what Misha found. She hopes it’s something dirty. 

Vicki loves the dirty ones. 

As she enters the room, she sees what her husband has  [ on the screen ](http://justdestiel.tumblr.com/post/32406861358/salternates-purgaytory-oh-hot-damn-i-love) . Implied fucking, but no actual nudity. 

She wraps her arms around Misha’s neck and kisses the shell of his ear. “C’mon, Mish. You can do better than that.” Her hands slip down his chest and she enjoys hearing him suck in a breath.

He straightens up a little and clicks on another page. “I’m kind of fond of  [ this one ](http://purgatoryjar.tumblr.com/post/140174625102/what-happened-to-you-you-life-cause) .” It’s a lovely pic of Dean fucking Cas up against a wall, both of them still mostly clothed. 

“I can see why,” Vicki teases. “Not like you haven’t been there, done that already.” She nibbles on his ear this time and he pulls away from her. She knows she’s getting to him. Vicki is  _ so  _ getting laid.

He clicks on another thumbnail and an  [ excellent manip ](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/141068489959/good-morning-dean) pops up. It could be Dean and Cas, it could be Misha and Jensen. It doesn’t matter. Some wonderful human being put Misha’s face on someone else so seamlessly that Vicki has to pull down her glasses to get a better look at it.

“Holy fuck. Misha.”

“I know, right?” He grins widely. 

She looks at it again. “Is that a manip? I can’t tell.”

“I don’t know. It could be. Or else there’s some porn guy out there with my face.”

“Hmmm. I’ll have to find him. Make all my Jimmy and Castiel dreams come true.”

This time Misha groans. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“And you’re gonna love every -” she kisses his cheek “- second -” she kisses his ear “- of it.” She kisses his nose. 

Misha pulls her down into the chair and onto his lap. She giggles and puts her arms around his neck properly as he holds her around her waist. They kiss and rest their foreheads on each other’s. 

“What else did you find, Dimitri?” He groans at her calling him by his given name. She knows exactly what it does to him. 

He leans over to the keyboard. “Okay,” he says, “what about  [ this ](http://orig00.deviantart.net/27b1/f/2013/225/7/1/octo_cas_by_lucyannethropy-d6hxzgr.jpg) ?” He clicks on the screen and up pops another image.

Vicki squints at it. “Is that you?”

“It is.” 

“But you’re so tiny.” 

“I am.”

“And you have  _ tentacles. _ ”

“I do.” 

“I like it.” Vicki shifts in his lap, purposely grinding on his crotch a bit.

He tilts his head back to look at her and cocks an eyebrow. “Tentacles? Really?” 

“Really.” He kisses her ear as she wiggles her ass again. “Do you see the way you’re inking? You totally just jizzed on Dean’s hand.”

Misha leans forward toward the screen. “What? Oh, my God. How did I miss that?”

One of the thumbnails catches Vicki’s eye. She closes her hand over Misha’s and makes him click on it. “Oh, baby. Look at you  [ here ](http://hanni-bunny-lecter.tumblr.com/image/58926057191) .” It’s that same tiny, tentacled Castiel, but he’s drawn as a hermaphrodite, and Dean’s pinky is fucking his vagina. This time Vicki squirms to try to make the nub of her jeans hit her clit. 

“Does that...does that  _ do it  _ for you?” 

“A little?” He looks at her with his Stern Dad Face. “Okay. A lot. That is really fucking doing it for me.”

Misha’s voice drops to Castiel levels. “Really.” She nods and bites her bottom lip. “When will the kids be back?” 

Vicki sneaks a peek at her watch; it’s later than she realized. “Shit. Twenty minutes. Maybe.”

“Then I guess we better be quick then.” 

“Yes, let’s.” She smiles cheekily as she goes to take her shirt off. Misha stops her and she gives him a questioning look.

“Keep it on. The less we have to put back on the better.” He slides his hands underneath her t-shirt and cups her breasts. “Besides, it’s dirtier that way.”

“Amen, Padaleski.” 

Vicki pushes off of him and stands so she can unbutton her jeans. She slides them and her underwear down to her ankles and steps out of only one of the legs, keeping the clothing partially on so as to put it back on quickly without having to look for it later. 

When she looks at him again, he’s palming his dick through his pants. He reaches out to her and his hand slips between her legs. She shudders as his fingers rake through her pubic hair and down to her cunt. She’s wet already so they slide easily into her. His thumb circles her clit. 

“C’mon, baby,” she says. “We need to hurry.”

He stands, continuing to finger her, and kisses her. His free hand goes to his belt buckle, but Vicki has both hands free, so she pushes it away and unbuckles it for him. She gently frees his cock, sliding his pants down his thighs. 

She grabs his dick and gives it a couple of strokes before he pulls back from her and sits back down. He uses her juice to lube up his cock, getting it ready for her. “That won’t be enough,” she says. She falls to her knees and sucks him down quickly, knowing their time is limited. 

“Jesus, Vick.” His hand grips the bun her hair is in and pushes her head down and he feels his cock hit the back of her throat. She gags a little, but giving head turns her on, and he knows that she’s good with it. 

Vicki rubs her clit with one hand and squeezes Misha’s sack with the other. She’s drooling over his cock, getting it wetter with each bob of her head. 

She pulls of his dick with a pop and looks up at him and smiles. Her glasses are fogged up so she rips them off and tosses them on the computer table as she stands to straddle him. It’s a little awkward because her pants are wrapped around one ankle still.

Misha holds his cock for her and she lowers herself until she feels the head bump against her cunt. He rubs the head through her juice and she wiggles her hips until she’s sure she’s lined up properly. 

They stare at each other, mouths open, holding their breath as the head of his cock slips into her. This may be her most favorite part right here - her husband just barely inside of her, anticipating it sliding in. She sinks down on him slowly, deliberately drawing it out even though she knows they have to be quick. 

She lets out her breath when he’s fully inside of her and she rocks her hips gently. His hands grab her ass, guiding her to move quicker, but she’s in control, and wants it slow at first. She’ll get to the fast and furious in a moment. 

Her hand goes to Misha’s lips and he sucks in her first two fingers, groaning around them, enjoying the taste of her core. As she pull them out, she arches her back and places her hands on his thighs. She starts to ride him hard and fast, loving the drag of his dick inside her.  

She feels his hands leave her ass and she looks down at him as he slides them under her shirt, rucking it up to her armpits. He does the same to her bra and he takes one nipple into his mouth as he pinches the other. She smiles at the feel of his teeth scraping against it, just the other side of rough, reveling in the feel of it. 

Soon enough, she’s certain he’ll be coming any second if his ragged breathing is any indication. She lets go of his thighs and wraps her arms around his shoulders as his encircle her torso, his head resting on her boobs. They fuck like that for a minute or two when her orgasm rips through her, catching her off-guard. Her pants of “uh”s and “oh”s driving him closer to the edge. 

She’s almost reached oversensitivity and is about to hop off him and suck him down again when he stills, coming inside her. They stay wrapped tightly around each other as they catch their breath. 

“God, you’re so good to me,” he says.

“Don’t I know it.” 

They laugh, then kiss lazily, savoring the last few minutes they have alone together. 

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://www.trekchik.tumblr.com). I'm nice. I promise.
> 
> Also, thanks to [PowerfulWeak](http://www.powerfulweak.tumblr.com) for the beta.


End file.
